Broyate
| place= 14/21 | alliances= | challenges= 5 | votesagainst= 3 | days= 18 | image2 = | season2 = 22 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 8/21 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 12 | days2 = 31 | image3 = | season3 = 30 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 15/24 | challenges3 = 4 | votesagainst3 = 9 | days3 = 19 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 14 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 15 | dayslasted= 68 | totalvotes= 24 }} also known as Austin is a contestant on , , & . He also competed in Big Brother 2 and The Challenge. Profile Name(Age): Austin(16) Tribe Designation: Toloa Current Residence: Tennessee (gross) Personal Claim Of Fame: Watching every episode of Survivor last summer Inspiration in Life: My grandpa is a huge inspiration in my life, he's such a selfless person and has always put others before himself Hobbies: Theater, Swimming, and watching Survivor :D Pet Peeves: People Chewing with their mouth open and being rude for no reason 3 Words To Describe You: Discreet, Amiable, and Introverted If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: A deck of cards because it could kill a ton of time, a blanket to keep warm, and a good shelter to stay dry and warm in. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I'm socially awkward like Ken and Cochran, and goofy and love my mom like Fabio, so I'd say that I'm a mixture of those 3! Reason for being on Survivor: I love this show a ton, I liked playing my first org so I thought I'd sign up on the 703 and I'm extremely excited to play. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: By telling you this, it would reveal my strategy, I'll just show you how I play and if I somehow become Sole Survivor, that will answer this question. Survivor: Tokelau Voting History Survivor: San Marcos Profile Tribe: Catarina Hometown: I live in Erwin y u askin Current Residence: Lived the same place my whole life Personal Claim To Fame: i used to have a female cat named bob Inspiration in Life: My mom Pet Peeves: Lexus! Previous Finishes: 14/21 in Tokelau Favorite Past Moment: Running Toloa with Jake Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Sora played a really good game in Tokelau so probably him Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Johnny Mark Poteet Why Did You Come Back?: To try and win and prove I don't suck!! Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile Tribe: Gongsang Hometown: i forgot Current Residence: ^ Personal Claim To Fame: Almost staying at my shitty job for 2 yrs! Inspiration in Life: My mom bc i love her and she has been through so much in life Pet Peeves: When people don't finish their sent Previous Finishes: (14/21) Tokelau, (8/21) San Marcos Favorite Past Moment: Idoling out Malik Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Sora still Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Shearianna Why Did You Come Back?: Tyler kidnapped my dog and told me i had to play to get it back Voting History ---- =Big Brother 2= Competition History Voting History Head of Household History Post Survivor Trivia *Austin was Lexus' boyfriend during Tokelau and Socotra. *Austin was originally cast for The Genius but dropped out to focus on San Marcos. *Austin is the only original Catarina member to be voted out of Yaknad. However, he is not the only original Catarina to be on the jury, as Rhiannon was voted out pre-merge and was on the jury. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Tokelau Contestants Category:Toloa Tribe Category:14th Place Category:Big Brother 2 Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:San Marcos Contestants Category:Catarina Tribe Category:Yaknad Tribe Category:8th Place Category:San Marcos Jury Members Category:Idol Holders Category:Legends Contestants Category:Gongsang Tribe Category:15th Place